


Wrapped in Red

by rubygirl29



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 12 Days of Lorne, Digital Art, Inspired by Music, M/M, Presents, separated at Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:23:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubygirl29/pseuds/rubygirl29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like so many military families and lovers, Evan and Cam can't be together at Christmas. Evan knows this, but it doesn't make it any easier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrapped in Red

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the 12 Days of Lorne, 2013. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I wished for them under my tree, but so far, no luck. No money, just some words and a picture.

[](http://s668.photobucket.com/user/library_rose/media/wrappedinred_zps526c89cc.jpg.html)__  
Blue is where I've been  
Green can't buy me you  
Silver bells reminds me  
That mistletoe's for two,  
So I found a color  
That only tells the truth  
That paints a picture  
Of how I feel for you  
(Kelly Clarkson: Wrapped in Red)

_December 10_

Evan:  
Hey, Cam,  
I'm sorry I won't be able to be on Earth for Christmas. Things are pretty hot here in right now and, well, you know duty calls. I don't know what else to say. 

Cam:  
(Long pause as he types) I get it. That doesn't mean I like it. We've got things going on down here, too. Never a dull moment.

Evan:  
I thought this would be easy. What's one day? We had last year, and the year before, even if you were sick as a dog for part of it. We've been lucky, I guess. It's just … hard. I miss you.

Cam:  
(muttering) Wish we could Skype or something.

Evan:  
I just came back from a two week mission off world. John says I look like I've been dragged through a hedge backwards. I have to clean up and get some sleep. Let me know you're okay, because if you're not, I'll find a way to get back to Earth if I have to go AWOL.

Cam:  
Not avisable. Get some sleep. Talk to you next week. 

Evan:  
Miss you, too.

_December 18_

Evan:  
Why are you limping?

Cam:  
I'm fine. I twisted my knee and got a bit of a zat burn on my arm, other than that, I'm good, truly. The zat burn came from one of the newbies who got a little excited. FNGs what are you gonna do? Mom says,'hi'."

Evan:  
Why is your mom there? 

Cam:  
You know mom. She decided I needed TLC since I'm kind of on crutches. Okay, I had to have some minor surgery on my knee. Arthroscopic, I swear. Just to clean out some torn cartilage. I'm FINE. Did you get your sleep?

 

Evan:  
Sleep? Not so much. I'm okay. Don't worry. The _Odyssey_ was supposed to dock, but got delayed by the Wraith. You won't get your gift in time for Christmas.

 

Cam:  
You know what I want for Christmas. You didn't have to get me anything.

 

Evan:  
Fine. I'll send back the coal and onions."

 

Cam:  
Guess I'll have to return the fire-engine red Ferrari. 

Cam

Evan:  
Ha-Ha. I don't want a Ferrari. I just want a Cam Mitchell. Miss you. 

Cam:  
I know. That and a lot more.

Evan:  
Merry Christmas, Cam. 

Cam:  
Not so sure how merry it will be but at least I have my mom's Christmas cookies for consolation.

Evan:  
You're a cruel, cruel man. Signing off.  
Ev … 

 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
 _Christmas Eve_

The door opens and John sticks his head in. "Hey, Lorne, Santa's here. The _Daedalus_ just docked."

"Thanks," he closes his laptop. He isn't sure he'll be good company, but at least he won't the the only one with tears in their eyes.

The mess is crowded by the time he arrives. Zelenka is wearing a Santa Suit that is three sizes too big for him, even with the pillow stuffed into the belly; but he looks happy, his cheeks flushed, clearly enjoying the role. 

John hands Evan a beer. "Merry Christmas."

"It could be worse. It could be better."

"Did you talk to Cam?"

"We emailed. He's stuck at SGC, so no family Christmas in Kansas. We're both kind of bummed."

John looks sympathetic, but Ronon is leaning against the wall, watching him, and Evan feels an uncharitable stab of jealousy. Laura Cadman, playing Santa's helper in BDUs and a red Santa hat holds up a package and shakes it. "Hmm … doesn't rattle. Flexible. Doesn't sound like much fun to me. I guess I'll just pass it on to Colonel Sheppard."

"Maybe it's cash!" John calls out. 

"Good luck with that," Cadman fires back. "Know any Athosians who can make change?" She tosses the package to John who catches it easily. He opens it and grins at the brightly colored graphic novels inside. "Better than _War and Peace_." 

The pile of packages slowly shrinks. Evan gets perfectly practical gifts from his sister, and a re-supply of acrylics, brushes and canvas from him mother, also an artist. Nothing from Cam. Evan knows that it's possible that Cam's gift didn't make it on board the _Daedalus_ , but it still leaves an empty feeling in his heart. Just to have had something that Cam had touched would have meant so much. He turns to leave.

"Ooops!" Laura's voice makes him stop. "One present at the bottom of the pile. Let's see … I believe it's for Major Lorne."

It's one of the largest presents, box-wise. Evan gives it a cautious shake. No rattling, just a soft rustle. "Are you going to open it?" Laura asks.

"Umm, not here." 

"Come on, Major! We want to see," she wheedles.

Evan opens the plain box. "Oh, look. It's another box." Evan takes it out. It's wrapped in shiny red paper tied up with an embossed red velvet ribbon. It's beautiful, and Evan decides that this is a gift to be opened in private. "Sorry, kids. I'm taking this to my quarters."

A chorus of boos makes him smile. John is leaning against Ronon, shoulder to shoulder and looking unusually content. "Merry Christmas, Lorne."

"Thanks, buddy." He only gets away with that because they're off duty, it's a holiday, and they've had too much Christmas cheer. Too soon it will be back to duty, formality and orders. Sometimes, it's just good to have friends. 

He carries the present to his room and opens it carefully, preserving the wrapping paper and ribbon. He doesn't know why other than Cam had sent it. He has no illusions that Cam actually _wrapped_ it … he's seen Cam's idea of gift wrapping and it's not red foil and velvet. The box is light, taped where the lid and the bottom of the box meet. Lorne slits the tape with his Swiss Army knife and places his hands on either side of the lid, prolonging the anticipation. It's ridiculous. Cam could have sent him thermal socks and a flannel shirt. Something utterly practical and something Lorne needs. Resolutely, he raises the lid and parts the red tissue paper. Beneath the paper is a red, unimaginably soft, woven afghan, and a long scarf made of the same material. It's not a screaming stoplight red, it's not blood-red. It's like the essence of dark cherries and roses had been woven together in this miraculous fabric. Evan buries his face in the softness and inhales as if he could catch some scent of Cam in the folds. 

When he lifts it from the box, there is a card beneath it. He opens it. _Next Christmas, wrapped in red. When you think of me, remember that. All my love, Cam._ Evan touches the card to his lips, grateful that he decided to open this in private. He feels loved, cherished, and not as alone as he had been feeling all night. He changes from his BDUs to sleep pants and a t-shirt before he covers himself with the afghan. It's warm, light, soft against his skin. The breath, the essence of Cam. 

Evan, who hasn't slept well in months, sleeps soundly, peacefully wrapped in red. 

 

**The End**


End file.
